A (Fourth Raikage)
Summary A''' (エー, Ay) is the 'Fourth Raikage '(四代目雷影, Yondaime Raikage, Literally meaning: Fourth Lightning Shadow) of Kumogakure. His partner and brother is Killer B. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A Name: A, commonly known as Fourth Raikage Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 47 | 62 in the Boruto Movie Classification: Human Ninja, Raikage, Wrestler Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Expert, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) 'Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Damaged half-power Muu and sent him flying with a punch) | At least Mountain level+ (Clashed against Minato multiple times throughout the Third Shinobi World War. Sent Base Edo Madara flying back with a punch) | At least Mountain level+ (Punched through Madara's humanoid Susanoo) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to base Killer B)) | Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep up with KCM Naruto. Significantly faster than MS Sasuke) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Significantly faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Far stronger than Jirobo) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Took less damage from the Ethereal Transmission jutsu than Tsunade) | At least Mountain level+ (Survived the Ethereal Transmission Jutsu, which caused Tsunade injuries, without a scratch. Blocked a punch from Edo Madara's Human Susanoo's fist) | At least Mountain level+ (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Cut his own arm off without any apparent discomfort, can fight in the 4th Great Ninja War without being noticeably tired, also possesses chakra comparable to that of a tailed beast) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is intelligent enough to become a leader of one of the Five Great Ninja Villages, as well as the supreme commander of Shinobi Alliance. Weaknesses: Quick to anger, only has one arm (Bee implied that his left arm is stronger than his right, lacks versatility compared to the other Kages.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): '''A high-speed movement technique. * '''Raiton Chakura Mōdo (Lightning Release Chakra Mode): '''A wraps his body in a layer of lightning chakra which, instead of being used offensively, is used to stimulate his nervous system electrically. The technique speeds up neural synapses' reaction time and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. This mode also allows A to minimize the damage dealt by other lightning-based attacks. He can also sharpen his lightning chakra enough to cut through limbs neatly. This technique serves as the basis for A's nintaijutsu. ** '''Erubō (Elbow): '''After covering himself in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, A thrusts his elbow at his opponent with extreme force. ** '''Girochin Doroppu (Guillotine Drop): '''After covering himself in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, A jumps into the air above his opponent and performs a downwards kick, using the momentum of the fall to increase the power behind the attack. ** '''Raigā Bomu: After covering himself in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, A grabs his opponent and lifts them into the air. Then, using his extreme strength, he smashes them head first onto the ground in what resembles a powerbomb maneuver. ** Raigyaku Suihei (Lightning Oppression Horizontal): '''A performs a simple backhanded horizontal chop against his opponent. ** '''Raigyaku Suihei Choppu (Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop): '''A leaps from a high vantage point and performs a simple yet powerful horizontal chop on his opponent from above, seemingly using the momentum gained in the previous fall to increase the force behind his strike. In the event the attack isn't powerful enough to penetrate an opponent's defense, the attack can be used to push an opponent well into the ground to prevent them from escaping from another incoming attack. ** '''Raiton: Rariatto (Lightning Release: Lariat): A '''powerful taijutsu technique whereby the user charges at their opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in chakra. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick, powerful and is easily capable of knocking down an opponent. ** '''Raitoningu Sutorēto (Lightning Straight): '''A runs towards the opponent and punches them at maximum speed. '''Key: Base | Lightning Armor | Onoki Enhanced Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Kages Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Adults Category:Wrestlers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users